


Sensualidade

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Passion, Portuguese, Short, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Se sou perfeito é porque o amo, porque amá-lo me deixa vivo."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 3





	Sensualidade

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

A camisa que escorrega pelo seu corpo, deixando primeiro seus ombros à mostra, depois seus braços nos quais tanto amo envolver-me — foi eu quem desabotoou, botão por botão

Puxei para baixo o zíper da sua calça também, despi-lo é um _hobby_ que eu deveria praticar mais.

Há tanto tempo não o vejo, Rin, senti falta de cada centímetro de sua pele, de cada peça de roupa sua que eu já joguei no chão antes de transarmos. E agora que você está aqui só consigo chorar.

Mas sei que você vai secar minhas lágrimas, para depois molhar minha boca com seus fluídos — como amo engolir seu gosto amargo enquanto encaro seus olhos vermelhos, vendo-o perder-se em grunhidos e sussurros que dizem-me _"você é perfeito"._

Se sou perfeito é porque o amo, porque amá-lo me deixa vivo. 

Disseram-me que isso não é saudável — o que não é saudável é viver tanto tempo longe de você, é ser engolido pela solidão de não possuir seus abraços, de não ter para mim seus beijos, de não ver de perto a _sensualidade_ que cobre seu corpo.

Estamos nus de carne e alma, jamais entenderão, há pureza no sexo, há vulgaridade no amor.

Sensualidade.


End file.
